warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chroma/@comment-73.176.223.193-20181214101116
Chroma prime the daedric armor welding dragonborn slayer of many. Well would had been if the daedra prince named De nerf hammer didn't bestow thow warrior with their blessing. Lol but really chroma is a well designed frame but dang his ability suck as bad as vauban being used. Chroma is a dragon theme frame as a dragon his 4rth ability should be like storm call from skyrim but different instead of raining lighting the ability does a similar animation but it randomly rain every color ability chroma can use during it cast. Like for say it turns to fire the ability will rain massive meteor shower that does radial aoe fire damage and blast damage. That leaves behind fire pools that when enemy run in to will burn or if chroma steps in to said fire pool chroma can regenerate hp alongside allies or gain a buff like molten armor where the extreme heat from said impact make enemy gun fire reduce as the extreme heat melting all incoming gun fire and any mele attempt attacks will melt said attacker. Or if it ice it a massive blizzard that slows all enemy and block visual sight giving stealth multiplying attack bonus to all allies plus the blizzard also adds ice Shields cant think of a decent name but the buff can stack with molten armor but ice Shields adds damage resistance to all incoming damage based on the type of enemy. Know to lighting the ability doesn't rain lighting no it hit chroma with a bright light of i need it memes aside chroma will be blessed in pure destruction chroma will become a walking almost see through wall of death chroma can freely walk through all enemy's dealing all damage absorbed as arcking lighting damage walking through a target will stun disarm or just out right kill or remor armor or shields on enemys. And for toxin ah yes toxin this be fun the ability turns to this and you be thinking toxin crap well sit back as this doesn't if the ability turns to toxin chroma gain the buff virus plague this buff is deadly chroma will lose his sheilds but gain what sheilds lost added to his hp chroma will then be covered in green slug like infestation spores or slime that has a snow globe size funk cloud around him this also stack with the otherwise ability listed above this virus plague cloud effect act like syarn spores spred but worse those that shoot chroma in this state leaves behind pools of slug that if hit with fire explode into acidic eatting gas the turn anything in range into a petrified husk those that turn to a husk will fight for chroma spreading the effect but these turn targets stay turned tell killed. If chroma was mele attacked or walk through a target in said form those targets will be rooted in place and grow funk infestation attachment's that draw anything to it as it releasing dead levels of gas and viral aoe gas that will kill then turn those targets in to petrified husk. And that it thank-you for reading this and sorry for the long probably bad spelling and grammar comment but it an idea i had for chroma 4rt ability.